Dracula's Brides
by Nightmarish-Scribe
Summary: It's basically what I want to happen amongst Dracula, Aleera, Marishka, and Verona.
1. Feeding Time

It was cold. The chill seeped into your bones and clung. Snowflakes fluttered helplessly down onto the frozen ground. The sky was clothed in clouds, luminescent with the light from the pale, full moon. Somewhere in the distance a wolf, maybe a werewolf tracking it's prey, howled. The howl was mournful and long, carrying out over miles and miles. It reached all the way to Count Dracula's Castle.  
  
In one of the highest windows, in the highest tower, Aleera sat, idly twirling her long, silky red hair. She giggled softly at the sound of the werewolf, but it faded quickly. She was bored. She couldn't feed, vampires only fed when they had to, and Dracula was off with Verona. She sneered. Lately he had been spending a bit too much time with Verona. Too much time for her liking. She sighed. How much she longed for her Master to love her. But, alas, he was uncapable of love. He had no emotions, no heart, such was the price of working for the Devil himself. Aleera wasn't working for the Devil, simply an advocate of the Devil, so she managed to keep her feelings. Sometimes she wished she didn't have them though. It was hard sometimes, she had to admint to herself as she sighed heavily, but she would stick with her lover, her groom, her Master, through it all.  
  
Someone tapped lightly on her door, and Aleera groaned.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" she snapped testily, flinging a vase at the door for good measure. Whoever was at the door snarled and flung it open.  
  
"Marishka you fool! Haven't you enough sense to know when it is one of your own sisters?" Marishka cooed as she floated into the room to sit be Aleera's feet. Aleera pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" She inquiried. Marishka looked up at her, a smirk slowly spreading across her pretty, blond features. Aleera leaned in closer when Marishka beckoned.  
  
"I'm hungry. I don't want to wait until Dracula says we can feed. Plus, it'll be fun to get out of this boring, musty castle, won't it dear sister?" The way Marishka put it so sweetly, so innocently, Aleera couldn't refuse.  
  
"Fine. Let's go!" She cried and jumped into her window. She snarled and leapt from the window and screamed in sheer delight as Marishka jumped not a second later. Aleera shreiked again as she swooped down, feinting a low dive. She pulled up and swept her wings low, Marishka trailing her slightly to the left. When she heard someone rushing up beside her from the right, she twisted her head around and snarled furiously.  
  
"Didn't think you could sneak out and have all the fun without me, did you dearies?" Verona cooed sweetly, her long canines gnashing together as she cackled.  
  
"No Verona. We tried to just leave you behind but, you know, you're to smart for that." Aleera purred. Verona smiled and accepted the whole thing as a compliment, when really it was mockery and an insult. Aleera sighed and swooped down towards a small village, sometimes she really wished Dracula had chosen someone else as his second Bride. Verona was well, dumb. But, alas, she was strong, and an essential part to their trio.   
  
Aleera grinned, licking her lips as the town came more and more into focus. She lifted her arms up and shrieked like a banshee.  
  
"Tonight, we feed girls!" 


	2. Realizing Something

Khareesa shot up in her bed and clutched her blankets tighter around her small frame. Her light brown and blond hair tumbled out of her nightcap in soft, silky curls and her hazel eyes, speckled with emerald and azure, were wide with fear. She had heard something. Perhaps it had simply been a dream, but she could swear it was real. Khareesa shook her head. It couldn't possibly be real. There just simply weren't things that made that kind of noise, like a banshee, around anymore. Van Helsing had killed all the Vampires around this area off ages ago, almost 20 years ago. Kharees shrugged and got out of her bed. Oh well, she thought to herself, a bit of warm milk couldn't do me any harm.  
  
Khareesa, having lived in the same house for nineteen years, had managed to figured out which boards creaked when stepped on. She placed her feet down carefuly, so as not to wake her parents or the baby, her little brother Aidan. Aidan was a wonderful child, a head full of dark curls, his eyes still as blue as the sky, and likely to stay that way. He wasn't fussy, and he didn't wriggle and squirm much. He was a good young boy, he would be a good child, and a strong man when he grew up. Khareesa sighed, she wondered what she was like when she was a baby.  
  
Khareesa got to the icebok, where they kept their cold goods, and reached down for one of the pitchers of milk. She found a clay mug, pulled it out of the cupboard, and poured the milk into it. She set it down and stood around for a few minutes while the milk warmed a bit, then gulped some of it down. she could feel her stomach settling already.  
  
"Jus a dream. That's what it was. Nothing more." Khareesa murmured to herself. Just as she said that, screams erupted from outside in the village. She jumped and shrieked, dropping the clay mug, letting it shatter on the ground. She cursed and peered out the window, just in time to see a pale figure, as white as the moon herself, swoop down into the Fitzgeralds cottage and drag someone out by their arm. Whatever it was, it screamed gayly and plunged their mouth onto their neck. Khareesa groaned in fear and clasped her own neck protectively. She couldn't move. She had to warn her parents, so they could get Aidan out! She managed to tear her eyes away from the window, from the horrifying scenes taking place outside, and dash into her parents room.  
  
"Ma! Da!" She cried. They roused themselves, and looked up at her.   
  
"What Khareesa? Why are you up?"  
  
"Ma!" She couldn't say it!  
  
"What child, out with it!"  
  
Khareesa heard the front door swing open, and the floorboards creak.  
  
"Vampires." She managed to whisper before fainting. 


	3. Blood

Marishka could have clapped, she was so giddy. They were going to terrorize, tear families apart, cause pain and grief, oh she loved it!  
  
"Let's go!" She cried and swooped down towards the village. She would get first blood here tonight. Marishka, as she flew and screeched, looked around at the people running helter-skelter in all directions. She dove down low and grabbed the nightcap of some poor old woman who was running for a hill. What good would a hill do her? Marishka itched to drink deeply from her veins, but she wanted fresh blood, young blood.   
  
She turned her head as she heard a high-pitched scream.  
  
"Oh yes." She cooed to herself as she whipped her body around. She was going to get first blood, the fresh, untainted blood of a young maiden. But what she saw wasn't some sweet, pure young woman, she saw Verona! She was bent over the young woman, now limp in her arms. Her lips were stained with blood. Marishka felt the anger welling up inside her and she dove straight for Verona, but a young man got in the way. He smacked her sound across the face with a heavy board.  
  
"Get outta here ya spawn o' Satan!" The young man fumed vehmently. Marishka snarled and leapt upon his, her neck craning so her head could reach his neck.  
  
"No! No no no no NO!!!" He cried out, trying to bat Marishka off of him. She merely chrugged and sank her fangs into his neck. As soon as she did, warm liquied rushed into her mouth, it's metallic taste pleasing. A gentle, yet vicious and mishchevious smile slowly spread across delicate and pale features. She dropped the limp body, pale and seemingly see-through from the lack of blood. Now that she had tasted blood, Marishka realized how ravenous she truly was. She was almost dying with hunger. She needed more. More blood!  
  
Marishka launched herself into the air and circled around the village. she saw a small house, towards the outside of the village.Maybe they hadn't noticed that the three Countess' had dropped in for a visit, Marishka always liked to see absolute terror and shock as a last expression.  
  
Marishka giggled and swooped down towards the house. She changed into her human form and pulled open the door. As she did, she heard the sound of feet moving quickly and quietly across the house.  
  
"Not quiet enough my dear." Marishka commented as she caught a glimpse of a young woman running into a backroom. Marishka followed her and changed back into her Vampriress form just as she opened the door. The girl fainted. Marishka sighed and picked the girl up. Just as she did, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Give her to me." Dracula commanded.  
  
"Y-yes Master." Marishka said, shrinking back and holding the girl to the Count, who took her, and he grinned.  
  
"Marishka, you should have listened." Dracula said and grinned wickedly. He waved his hand and a wooden stake, covered in holy water, dug itself into Marishka's flesh. She looked at Dracula in utter disbelief and horror before she turned to ash. Dracula shrugged and turned around. He walked outside and took off into the air, Khareesa in his arms, on his way back to his castle. 


End file.
